


The Reality of Love (TONY x JARVIS)

by KuroBakura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU'RE NOT A MACHINE! YOU ARE JUST AS HUMAN AS I AM!" -Tony (in the fanfic)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a yaoi fanfic. and doesn't not follow any actual events or anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality of Love (TONY x JARVIS)

**Author's Note:**

> I made JARVIS only a "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" in this fanfic. 
> 
> This is based on Facebook FF challenge for November.

Tony was in his lab, working on something. He hasn't been himself lately. Not being to concentrate on **ANYTHING**. Pepper noticed this as well but doesn't want to make Tony stress out more, so she decided to not to bring it up. It was also around 8pm and Pepper left early. He decided to rest for a bit. Tony laid back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with me recently? I haven't been able to do anything. It feels as if my life is missing something. I do not know exactly what but it seems very important. …..Oh well...I'll figure it out sooner or later. ...I wonder how JARVIS is doing?” Tony thought. He sat up and got up to get a drink.  
“JARVIS, you there?” Tony asked. JARVIS didn't respond. He sighed and walked back and then he heard the voice that made him smile.

“Yes, sir, I am here. Is there anything you need?” JARVIS responded. Tony smiled and sat back down as his seat.

“Not really....just wanted to talk.” Tony asked. For some reason, JARVIS was confused and couldn't respond. Even if JARVIS is “ Just A Rather Very Intelligent System”, he is more human than people think.

“S-Sir? I'm not exactly sure what you're asking or talking about.” JARVIS said. Tony realized that they never really “talked” or had a deep conversation before.

“I just wanted to check in on you and see how you have been doing.” Tony said. If JARVIS was a person, he would be blushing right now.

“Oh.....um.....good, I guess. Thank you for asking, sir.” JARVIS said.

“JARVIS, you can call me Tony. It's just the two of us here.” Tony said.

“I know, sir....uh....I mean...Tony. ...Sorry..I'm not good at this.” JARVIS told him.

“You're fine, and you're welcome, JARVIS.” Tony said. As Tony took a sip of water, he heard JARVIS said this.  
“How have you been feeling?” JARVIS asked Tony.

“I've been fine.” Tony said.

“Are you sure?” JARVIS asked. Tony knew that JARVIS could tell that he was lying. He took a deep breath.

“....No.” Tony said.

“I have noticed. ...Sorry...didn't mean to be rude.” JARVIS said.

“It's okay.” Tony said.

“Care to talk about it? I know I'm just a machine but I'm here for you.” JARVIS offered. When he heard that, Tony snapped and threw his cup on the ground.

“JARVIS, YOU'RE NOT A MACHINE! YOU ARE JUST A HUMAN AS I AM!.” Tony shouted. It took him a few seconds to realize what he just did and then...he felt sad and horrible. He sat down his chair and cupped his hand over his face.  
“....Sir?” JARVIS suddenly asked a few seconds later, worried.

“I-I...I'm sorry, JARVIS. I didn't mean to snap at you. I haven't been myself lately.” Tony apologized to JARVIS.

“It's fine, sir....uh, Tony. I understand.” JARVIS said. Both were silent for a minute and then JARVIS piped up.

“....Is it because you confused about something? Like....your sexual orientation?” JARVIS said. Tony's eye widened when JARVIS said “Sexual orientation”....but..he was right. Tony has been conflicted about his love life and who he is. It wasn't until 3 days ago that he figured out that he was gay. He's not ashamed about but he didn't know how Pepper or the Avengers gang would react. Suddenly hearing that Tony Stark likes guys like that? He could be accepted with open arms....or squashed like bug, lose the friendships he has and kicked out of the Avengers forever. He didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to keep it a secret forever. He un-cupped his hands and look up.

“Yes, JARVIS, that's exactly what it is.” Tony said. Tony explained to JARVIS everything and his problems.

“Well, sir, I think you should just tell them. You never know if you do not try.” JARVIS said. Tony, now smiling, realized that JARVIS was right. How does he know the outcome if he doesn't even try.

“You're right, JARVIS. I need to try. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” JARVIS replied. Then JARVIS needed advice as well.

“...Tony, may I get some advice from you?” JARVIS asked. Tony was now cleaning up the water he threw down.

“Yes, JARVIS. I will be wiping this up but I am listening.” Tony said.

“Okay, sir....uh....” JARVIS said.

“JARVIS, do not worry about calling me, Tony. It's fine. Go ahead and ask me your question.” Tony said, now on the floor, wiping up the mess. JARVIS took a second then asked.

“....Is weird for a “thing” like me to be in love?” JARVIS asked. Tony stopped and looked up.

“You're not a “thing” and no, it's not weird...to me.” Tony said.

“Okay. …But...I'm love with a....human...a male human.” JARVIS said, nervously. Tony looked up in shock. Secretly, Tony had a crush on someone as well. And it was....JARVIS.

“Who is this person you have crush on?” Tony asked, interested.

“.You would...hate me if I told you.” JARVIS said.

“JARVIS, it's fine. I will not tell anyone nor get mad.” Tony said, smiling.

“.....It's you...sir.” JARVIS said. Tony's heart suddenly filled with happiness. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

“But...I know it could never come true.” JARVIS said.

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Because I'm not real. I can't even wave to you.....and you aren't love with me anyway.” JARVIS said, feeling said. Then....JARVIS heard Tony began to cry.

“Sir?' he asked Tony.

“JARVIS, there is something you should know. When I first created you, I never expected a lot from you and you do a lot for me, which I can not thank you enough nor ever expected to be doing this. About a month ago, I started having these feelings that I never expected.....I...” Tony was suddenly not able to say anything.

“You expected what, sir?” JARVIS asked. Tony sighed and then just came out with it.

“..I never expected that I would be in so in love.” Tony said.

“Oh.” JARVIS said.

“..With you. I love you, JARVIS. Which is why I want to ask you this.” Tony confessed.

“And that is?” JARVIS asked.

“I have been working on something and if you say yes....I can make your dream come true. I can make our relationship the real deal.”

“Really?!” JARVIS said, excited. This made Tony giggle but happy.

“Yes, JARVIS. ….Will you let me help become a real human being...tonight?” Tony asked. Without a second thought, JARVIS answered Tony.

“Yes! Let me know when you are ready.” JARVIS said. It took several minutes for Tony to set up everything. When he was ready, he looked up and all around the lab. “You, ready, JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS answered.

“On the count of three. One...two...THREE!” Tony said, pressing a button on the count of three. He ran across the lab and into another room. The room was bright but not blinding. Tony ran over to a circular platform and stood there as JARVIS's transformation was happening. It took about three minutes for everything to form. Suddenly a neon-blue silhouette hologram appeared in front of him. Then....it began to fade. Tony walked over as he saw a pair of blue pants on a pair of slender but muscular legs and pale-white feet. The torso, hands and arms began to form, along with the shoulders and neck. Then finally, the head, ears and everything finally formed. JARVIS was now a human being. JARVIS's hair was short, spiked and dirty-blond, eyelashes were blond but his eyebrows were darker. His lips were full but not too big.

Tony lifted up his hand and touched JARVIS's bottom lip. As Tony leaned in to kiss him, JARVIS began to blink. He looked and saw JARVIS finally open his eye, fully, They were the same color as Tony's “heart”.

“JARVIS, can you hear me?” Tony asked. JARVIS didn't answer, which made Tony said, thinking his plan didn't work. He didn't care if JARVIS became blind or deaf but he was afraid he “killed” him. Suddenly, Tony felt a hand on his cheek and saw JARVIS looking at him.

“Yes, sir, I can.” JARVIS said. Tony threw his hands up and hugged JARVIS. Then quickly let go.

“Something wrong?” JARVIS asked.

“...Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to if I did.” Tony said.

“You didn't hurt me at all. I'm just like you said earlier, I'm just as human as you are.” JARVIS said, smiling.

Tony cried but they were tears of joy. He held JARVIS's hand that was on his cheek. JARVIS then took Tony's other hand and held it. Tony helped JARVIS off the platform. He tripped a bit but he wasn't used to having legs, feet or anything for that matter but he was doing great. Tony walked JARVIS into the lab and they sat down on a couch in the lab.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes?” JARVIS replied back.

“I'm glad I did this...I'm glad...we did this.”

“I am as well.” JARVIS said, smiling. Tony leaned and hugged JARVIS, who hugged him back. As they hugged, they looked at each other and kissed. When they stopped, Tony snuggled JARVIS in his arms and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

“I love you, JARVIS.” Tony said. JARVIS blushed but then closed his eyes and smiled.

“I love you...Tony.” JARVIS replied. Tony kissed the top of JARVIS's head. Awhile later, they both fell asleep, holding each other.

 

As for Tony's coming out of the closet, Tony came out 3 days after JARVIS's transformation. The gang and Pepper accepted him with opened arms. It took a bit for Nick to understand but he was happy for him. They also met JARVIS and welcomed him as well.

 

That night after the celebration that the gang threw for him that night, Tony was sitting in his lab, working on something and able to work on it. JARVIS spoke over the intercom that Tony got installed for JARVIS and turned on the screen that he installed as well, to see JARVIS and for JARVIS to see what Tony needed help with. Tony decided to make a video call to JARVIS. He pressed the button, smiling. A few seconds later, JARVIS popped up on the screen.

“You need anything, Tony?” he asked.

“...Nah. Just wanted to tell you that I love you.” Tony said. JARVIS blushed and then smiled back.

“I love you, too, Tony.” JARVIS said. They stayed on screen for a few more minute and they got back to work. But then...Tony did need help with something. He called JARVIS over the intercom and JARVIS came in a few minutes later and got what Tony needed help with to work. He looked at Tony, who was looking at him. JARVIS leaned in and kissed Tony. JARVIS stopped and held Tony's cheek.

“Love you.” he said.

“Love you, too.” Tony said, smiling.

 

And that's when Tony finally felt happy again. Happy that not only he came out and was accepted but to finally have the most amazing boyfriend ever, right beside him and by each others' side.


End file.
